


Denouement

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Series: tumblr prompt fic [10]
Category: Push (2009)
Genre: Coda, F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes about six months for the truth to sink in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denouement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unfinishedidea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfinishedidea/gifts).



> thanbooksmightmean asked for: Nick/Cassie, after the war?

It takes about six months for the truth to sink in--Division is gone, Cassie's mother is safe somewhere in Vienna, and there's no longer anyone chasing them, but they still move on every week or two, living out of cheap motels or on the couches of friends they've made along the way.

"You don't have to keep running," Emily tells Nick.

"You can have your own life again," Hook adds.

Emily nods. "And let Cassie have hers."

"Yeah," Nick says. "Right."

But he can't hide the slight tremor in his hands at the thought of Cassie leaving him behind, and it takes a drink or two for him to work up the courage to bring it up with her a few days later, while they're curled up together on an ancient double bed in an Econolodge somewhere outside Dallas. Everything is warm and slightly blurry at the edges.

He hooks his chin over her shoulder and says, "You can have your own life now."

Her whole body tenses, and she tilts her head to glare at him, forehead scrunched up in a powerful frown. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"What? No!" She shimmies against him and turns over so they're nose to nose. She's gotten tall over the years, though not as tall as him, but when they're lying down it doesn't matter. She's always been one of the biggest, strongest people he knows. "Emily and Hook said--"

She huffs in exasperation. "Yeah, they had that talk with me, too." Her expression softens then and she drops her gaze, looking more uncertain than he's seen her in years. "Is that what you want?"

He tightens his arm around her, pulling her snug against him. "No."

He can feel her soft sigh of relief. "Me, neither. Though settling down somewhere maybe--that could be nice."

He laughs and rubs his nose against hers before kissing her softly. "Yeah," he says. "That part I might like."


End file.
